Unwelcome
by Williejumps2013
Summary: Six weeks after 'The End', Lizzie makes one more video. LBD


**AN:  
I'm still working on The Favor, but this came into my head and I had to write it down before I forgot it. ENJOY!**

* * *

Lizzie setup the camera, like usual. But when she hit record, she realized this was not a normal episode for her.

She took a deep breath and began. "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a large fortune must be in want of-"

"Someone to understand him." She smiled as the, now familiar, voice of William Darcy filled the room. He sat down next to her and took her hand. "And someone he can share things with." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and Lizzie knew that was just about as much as she could handle without having to turn off the camera for a long amount of time. The two of them were alone in the house, and they had already made a mess of the living room sofa once today.

"Thats how I started my first episode. But the ending was different." She looked sadly at her hands. The ending of these is different too.

"I came in to help." He rubbed up and down her back.

"Thank you." She looked up at the camera. "This is my last offical video. I might make more, just to inform you of major events in my life. But this is the last one of the steady stream of drama you have been receiving from me the last year." William wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her close to him. "I know I already did 'The End', episode 100. But I just had to clear some more things up, before I say my official goodbye."

"Lizzie, do you want to tell them your news?" She looked at him, then back to the camera with a large smile on her face.

"Newsflash I am no longer a student. I got my diploma yesterday. Newsflash #2: I have the sneakiest boyfriend in the world" She looked to William and leaned forwards into a light kiss. Which turned heavier than expected. William tended to do that to her. They pulled apart. "William drove all the way down to give a speech at graduation. It was very hard to focus on anything besides the fact he was wearing the same outfit that he wore on my birthday."

"Well, it only seemed fitting." He smiled and held her hand close.

"It was still very distracting." She turned back to the camera.

"Lizzie B? Where are you? And have you seen Darcy-" Fitz walked into the room. "Were you just filming?"

"We still are. Fitzgerald." She snickered and she noticed William's shoulders shake a little.

"You told her? Dude, not cool." He crossed his arms and sat down in between them.

"I have no secrets from my girlfriend." William held her hand behind Fitz's back. Lizzie got up, stepped behind Fitz, and sat back down on William's lap. She looked up and saw an unexpected (and unwelcome) guest.

"You bought the company!" Both Fitz and Will's heads turned to see George Wickham standing in the doorway. Lizzie got up and forced the two of them to stay seated. She went to the corner of the room and motioned for Wickham to join her.

"What do you want, Bennet?" He spat at her.

"Only to give you something you need to have for later in life." She tried to imitate Jane, but it came out more sarcastic than she had entailed.

"And what would that be?" He crossed his arms protectively. She clenched her right fist and quickly brought it across his jaw.

"That's for Gigi." She punched him again. "That's for me." She punched him a third time, breaking his nose. "And that's for Lydia. Eat it, PEACH!" She pushed him down the hall, out through the door, and threw him onto her front lawn. She then proceeded to slam the door with a loud bang and stormed back into the den. She curled up in William's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer than she had ever been held before. Fitz was beginning a slow clap.

"Well done Lizzie B. Dude, if you break her heart, I'm afraid I am going to have to kill you. After what she just did, she's my number one bro." He patted her on the back and looked at the camera. "Bye guys! Its been fun. I probably won't meet any of you, so have a nice life." He waved and left.

"Are you alright?" William still was holding her tightly.

"No." She sighed. "But that felt really good." She smiled and looked up at him.

"Well, I only wish I could have punched him too." He did his perfect little Darcy-smile and Lizzie felt instantly better. Her phone buzzed.

"A message from Fitz." She opened it. "He's still here." Darcy picked her up and put her on the bench.

"Let me handle it." He left the room.

"For the record, I did not plan any of this." She waited a little while. He still wasn't back yet. "So Jane and Bing are officially a couple. He's running a volunteer center in New York and Jane's really busy." She looked out the door. Nothing. "Lydia is now living in the dorms of her college. To you three, I miss you guys!" She looked out the door again. Still nothing. "Charlotte is really busy at Collins and Collins and Lu. I miss you too." She looked back at the door. "Mary is good. She calls now and then. I'm trying to get to know my extended family a bit better now." Still nothing. "And Gigi is doing well. We talk a lot and she's still in Sandition." Still nothing. "I have no idea what Caroline is up to. But whatever it is, I wish her well." She heard the door slam again and William marched in and triumphantly took his place next to Lizzie. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Don't ask. But he won't be coming back." He smiled and brushed some hair away from Lizzie's face.

"Thank you." She smiled back at him.

"Anything for you, Lizzie Bennet."

"Anything you want to say to the fans before I do my prepared sign off?" She looked back at the camera.

"To everyone who believed Lizzie and I would be together: thank you for everything. To those of you who wrote stories about Lizzie and myself: thank you for giving me quite a lot of ideas. And to the host, and star, thank you," he leaned in and kissed her lightly, "for being so prolific." She smiled at him.

"Okay then. My name is Lizzie Bennet, and I want to that everyone on the internet for everything they've done to make this so special. The last thing I want you to know," she turned to William, "is I love William Darcy and I'm never going to stop." She leaned forwards and he pulled her into the same kiss that they had shared earlier in the season. She pulled away, turned off the camera, and with William's hand in hers, she began editing her last video.


End file.
